1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to earth boring bits, particularly to those utilizing diamonds for cutting elements used to disintegrate geological formations.
2. Background Information
The commercially viable earth boring bits may be classified into rolling cutter bits, having either steel teeth or tungsten carbide inserts, and diamond bits, which utilize either natural diamonds or artificial or man-made diamonds. The artificial diamond is polycrystalline, and is used individually or as a component of a composite compact or insert on a cemented tungsten carbide substrate. Recently, a new artificial, polycrystalline diamond has been developed which is stable at higher temperatures than the previously known polycrystalline diamond. The higher temperature stability is advantageous in increasing the life of the diamonds during drilling.